Morning in the Dreamhouse
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about characters from Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Barbie

The warm, morning Malibu sun shone brightly through the pure white frame of the picture window in Barbie's bedroom. She stood looking out at her pretty front yard with its impeccably manicured shrubberies. It was as pristine and pretty as always.

Barbie stretched her arms up over her head, enjoying the feel of the silky nightgown over her skin. She loved mornings. They were perfect - a day where no problems had cropped up yet. Mornings held the promise of a fabulous day and, best of all, every single day started with one! Mornings were like the blank white pages of a brand new sketchbook - they held infinite potential and the possibility of turning into anything! Sometimes the rest of the day didn't work out, but that didn't diminish the perfection of the morning (or of the next morning).

Singing aloud, Barbie straightened the bedding on her pink four-poster bed and headed for her closet. Almost half of the Dreamhouse's square footage was devoted to Barbie's closet. She had more rows of dresses, suits, swimwear, evening gowns, and uniforms than a flagship department store. She could pull together the perfect outfit for absolutely any occasion in a matter of minutes.

Today she was planning on helping Skipper build herself a new gaming computer, so she needed a cute but practical outfit. She found some comfortable and stylish pants and a tee with her name printed on it in binary - the perfect look for a chic computer engineer. She glanced into a mirror to check the details and smiled at what she saw. Her hair was cute and usefully out of the way in its practical ponytail and her outfit was a perfect mix of nerdy and hip. A pair of comfortable sneakers finished it off.

With a nod of satisfaction at her reflection, Barbie headed out to the workshop to get to work helping Skipper.


	2. Stacie

Stacie loved bright summer mornings! The sun was shining cheerfully out her window and all she wanted to do was get outside. She climbed out of her bed, bounding in anticipation of a sunny summer day full of fun and games.

Stacie's room was always perfectly organized and clean, unlike Skipper's room. She liked everything to be in its place. Opening her top dresser drawer, she picked out a pair of folded socks from the top of the perfectly straightened stack. Then she worked her way down the dresser taking the top item from each drawer until she reached the bottom.

As she changed out of her pajamas and into her clean clothes, Stacie planned her morning. Make the bed and pick up first. Then breakfast, since it is the most important meal of the day. After cleaning up from breakfast and brushing her teeth, she intended to head outside and do soccer drills for a while.

Stacie headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, humming as she skipped down the stairs. The kitchen was empty. None of her sisters were as enthusiastic about breakfast as Stacie was. She pushed a button on the island and a toaster oven popped up. She then turned a dial on the toaster oven and pushed the power button. After a minute, a bell rang and the toaster door popped open, offering a muffin on a plate. Stacie took the plate and pushed the button to hide the toaster oven again.

As Stacie sat eating her muffin at the kitchen table, her big sister Skipper stumbled into the room.

"Need coffee!" Skipper mumbled as she stumbled to the island and pushed the button for the coffee maker.

"Morning, Sis!" Stacie called cheerfully.

Skipper blinked at her. "You are way too chipper for this early in the morning."

"I love mornings!" Stacie chirped with a wide grin.


	3. Ken

Ken woke up before the alarm went off. This was normal. He set the alarm every single night without fail, but he rarely slept late enough for it to actually go off. He stood up and stretched. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day to see Barbie!

With a smile, Ken got cleaned up and considered the day ahead of him. It was a gorgeous Malibu summer day. He had promised Chelsea that he would come over and help her build a new addition on her playhouse. She had showed him some very elaborate blueprints, but he was sure he could figure them out. Besides, Barbie used to be an architect, so if he got too confused he could always ask her!

This evening he was escorting Barbie to a movie premiere. He needed to check on what she was planning to wear while he was over at the Dreamhouse so that he could make sure to match. Ken knew well that the world would have its eyes on his beautiful girlfriend tonight. Most of the time, they didn't even list his name on the pictures posted of them in magazines and on fashion blogs. He didn't mind, though. He was glad that the rest of the world could see what he had known for a long time - that his girlfriend was the most perfect doll in the whole world!

Wrapped in a soft blue robe monogrammed with the letter K, Ken stepped into his closet to choose an outfit for the day. It was an unusually large closet for a male doll, but it was necessary. After all, it takes a great deal of space to store everything he needed to be able to always match his fashionable girlfriend!

Smiling at the thought of seeing Barbie soon, Ken dressed in blue jeans and a blue and yellow striped shirt. He dug out his tool belt, too. He would be building today, so tools were vital accessories! He considered the hard hat on the next shelf, but decided against it. He was only going to be working on a playhouse, after all. How dangerous could that possibly be?


End file.
